


what’s with the mask etho?

by jellijellai



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellijellai/pseuds/jellijellai
Summary: 5 times 5 different hermits have asked what’s behind Etho’s mask.And 1 time he takes it off.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 80





	1. Bold Fashion Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beef asks a question only for it to be turned back on him. They both have some, questionable fashion choices.

Etho leaned against the acacia bench pressing the back of his head to the cold blackstone building. Taking a long breath before leaning forward again. He tore a piece off a piece of bread, crumbs sticking to his fingerless gloves, before throwing in front off as a flutter of wings flew each trying to grab a piece of bread. He watched the pigeons as they pecked the bread before they all seemed to stop eating to look about and in a group decision all flew away. He watched as they left, flying into the skies to perch and find food somewhere else. Only to look back to find a familiar face watching him as they approached. 

"Oh hey Beefers," Etho looked up at him giving him a smile hid by his mask. Beef watched the pigeons fly off too before returning Etho’s greeting in a sort of mumble before looking back. 

"Oh yeah, hey Etho," he tried again, bamboozled by the ninja that lounged on the bench with a half open shulker, with its contents spilling out, that sat on the right of him as he adjusted the grip on his half finished piece of bread. Etho interpreted as Beef wanting to sit down shoved the items into the box again scotting over and patting the free spot.

Beef opened his mouth to refuse before Etho looked up with him with a fake sadness to his eyes and simply patted the seat again.

“Oh what the heck a break won’t hurt.” He sat next to Etho, running his hand on the fresh metal of the benches railings. 

“Yeah!” Etho moved the hand holding the bread to pump into the air. Crumbs tumbling to the floor. The two chuckled before getting comfortable in their new spots. Beef sat watching the clouds with a silence returning. A sigh came from Beef and he looked over Etho now relaxed enough to make some small talk. 

He watched as Etho slowly moved the bread to his mouth almost ready to take a bite before it had collided with his mask and he moved it away as if he actually took a bite. Nearly attempting again before realizing what had happened. He tried to hide the confusion that had briefly touched his face, it didn’t hide well. 

“Oh my gosh that was so stupid Etho!” he laughed. 

“Shut up Beef,” he mumbled embarrassed and flustered. His face would have been red and flushed if not for the mask, at least it helped a little. He looked down at his piece of bread trying to unred his normally collected face. Beef watched as Etho tried to figure out what to do with the bread.

“Why do you even wear it?” Beef asked finally. 

“Huh?” Etho tossed the bread into the bin not too far from the bench. Throwing it as it landed on the lid with a hard thud and sliding in. 

“Your mask,” Beef gestured to Etho’s mask, now with a couple crumbs where the bread was.

“Oh Beef does this mean I get to ask about the apron?!” he spoke with exaggerated excitement.

“What?” was Beef’s word over choice over Etho’s rude huh.

“I mean you always have blood stains on it. and it’s not the same stains and they’re always fresh,” Etho pointed at the apron accusingly. Beef’s mouth just hung open as Etho continued.

“And you’re always making sure it’s clean, wiping dirt off it and making sure it doesn’t get wet like it’s not already covered in blood what’s with that?”

“Well you’re always ‘forgetting’ you’re wearing your mask. You move to drink things before noticing, you’re always wearing it so why do you never remember? We’ve known each other for ages and I still don’t know what’s behind there. Plus plus, you’re always adjusting it so mysteriously you’re practically begging someone to ask.” Beef snapped back.

The two stared at each other in a stalemate, neither wanting to explain their fashion choices. 

“What’s with the mask?”

“What’s with the apron?” 

And the stalement continued. The two squinting at each other as they watched the other’s movements carefully. 

“Where’s the blood come from Beef?”

“What secrets are you hiding Etho?” 

“Me? A secret? No you've got a secret where do you get so much blood?” Etho asked geniuely confused now.

“It’s not blood.” Beef spoke smugly. 

“It’s not a mask.” 

The smug look now on Etho’s face before it shifted to one of confusion as Beef doubled over with laughter. What he said clicked in Etho’s brain after a couple seconds and he started to laugh too.

Beef wiped a tear from his eye,  
“Not a mask huh?”

Etho slumped into the seat now embarrassed, his face red once more, when the initial joy died down.  
“Shut up beef.”

Beef chuckled to himself as a small smile sat on Etho’s lips, maybe. There was always something in his eyes that showed he was smiling. Maybe it was better that way. 

“But seriously what’s with the apron?” Etho mumbled as he looked at his feet moving them from the heel to entertain himself. 

“But seriously what’s with the mask?” Beef mocked as the two laughed again. 

Guess neither of them will ever know.


	2. Frozen and Stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bdubs’ is too stubborn to turn back now, maybe he could use this to guilt trip Etho? He kicks the snow again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bdubs has platform boots, they’re not very warm.

Bdubs hated the cold. He lived in the plains where the sun always hit you in the right way and a gentle breeze never made you cold. Before that he lived the jungle, hot and humid as the sun would beat down on you leaving you to hide under the canopies as it still managed to creep through.

Maybe he just hated the cold right now, he kicked the snow with his shoes. Dumb shoes, got him into this mess. Gave him a false confidence that he wouldn’t be cold, false confidence that he was a little tall too.

He was just looking for something to be angry at that wasn’t himself, his platform boots were the first victim.

He was at the fortress of solitude, Etho’s fortress of solitude. They were going to collect wool for a new build, he desperately needed. The trip made it not worth it one bit. He shivered grabbing at his jacket to try and pull it up to cover his mouth before it could freeze shut. Maybe that would do him some good. Shut him up for a bit. Maybe’s a loser’s word, he grumbled kicking more snow leaving Etho to turn to look at him. 

The ninja had invited him to come collect the wool for himself from his new wool farm. ‘It was optimal for grass growing’ he had said. He looked so warm with another large parka thrown over his jacket and cotton sweatpants that had packets that jangled and jostled with every step he took and his wooly snow boots that crunched the snow under them. On top of it all he wore a scarf, it was the same color of the mask he wore that he must’ve taken off when he got changed. He always wore something that covered his face, as if there was something more interesting and mysterious than his mismatched eyes. 

He was staring too long, was what Bdubs realized after he snapped out of his trance. He headed over to catch up with Etho who had almost left him behind with his long strides. He was too tall.

Bdubs picked at his thin windbreaker as Etho mumbled something jotting statistics on a clipboard. Something about needing to record numbers before he could get Bdubs any wool. Stupid. Stupid redstone stuff that he totally understood, he just wanted out. Out of the stupid cold that made it hard to feel his fingers and bit his nose. And the stupid cold that. He couldn’t even come up with anything. Just, the stupid cold. 

He stood behind Etho looking around at the fortress as Etho stood in front a glass container holding a sheep in place. It seemed none the wiser munching on grass happily. His eyes traced the wooden planks behind him, acacia and spruce huh? His eyes fell back on etho, and his stupid scarf. That would fall victim to bdubs’ complaining next. He watched as it rustled stirring slightly as Etho moved his head to look around. It sat so snuggly around his neck. Ugh warm, jealous. 

He finally spoke up, after the cold silence and the scarf would have driven him mad. Probably already mad.

“What’s with the scarf?” he finally said grabbing one of the ends and holding it out a bit. His fingers traced the wool, soft too. 

Etho had turned looking down at the scarf before looking at Bdubs as they both raised their head from the fabric to stare at each other. Etho with a single raised eyebrow.

“It’s cold?” he answered slowly still confused by the question. 

“That’s not what I-“ Bdubs huffed letting go of the scarf letting it fall against Etho’s back. Hanging as it once was swaying gently before coming to a still. He watched it. 

He puffed his cheeks upset with Etho’s response before trying to explain himself better. 

“What’s with your mask? You’re always wearing one,” he finally got out. 

Etho seemed to piece together what the shorter had been trying to convey smiling at Bdubs so warmly, so mockingly. Or maybe he was just trying to answer the question.

“It’s cold.” he put simply and more confidently this time.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it!” he shouted frustrated.

“Oh what did you mean then?” he asked so geniuely Bdubs couldn’t stay that upset. 

“It’s like you’re hiding some secret.” he crossed his arms huffing again.

“Which would be?” he peered down at Bdubs searching his eyes. Bdubs wavered.

“I-I mean it’s like I don’t know, something creepy?” he shivered as a cold wind rustled the courtyard.

Etho raised his other eyebrow now too watching Bdubs shiver and curse at the cold. 

“Oh Bdubs don’t tell me you’re just jealous of my scarf because you’re cold, you could have just said that.” he spoke, Bdubs couldn’t place his finger on it. It felt geniue so bright, but it ran slick with something, sticky? It felt so smug. He was too cold to figure it out, it was probably just geniue. It was awful trying to understand Etho. 

“No, well yes, but no!” he fumbled for his words, Etho could dodge questions so quickly and Bdubs knew he could never get a straight answer, he just grumbled something else as Etho watched Bdubs grab his arms for warmth from the cold. Looking down at the floor from anger his eyes, not fixated on the snow but on his thoughts, trying to get something out.

“You could have my scarf if you want?” he adjusted the scarf his was wearing as if Bdubs didn’t already know what he was referring to.

Bdubs looked up at Etho with those big eyes. Would he, just take it off? Because Etho thought he was cold? Was there a catch? No Etho was too nice for catches. Was he? Maybe he just really thought Bdubs was cold and stupid.

He squinted at Etho but all he could find was a concerned smile. 

“Yeah,” he finally answered watching etho slowly untied the scarf. he tried to look as casual as possible as his mind raced with anticipation.

He pulled it off, folding it in half and smoothing it out before finally moving it away from his face. Only to reveal another mask.

“Oh screw you.” Bdubs spoke without running the thought past a filter before letting it leave his mouth. Leaving a smug etho that held his scarf out for bdubs to take.

He took it muttering curses as he tied it around his own neck. Etho chuckled adjusting the thinner mask he had under his scarf, just a black surgical one that was held on with two straps around his ears. How had Bdubs missed it?

“Were you expecting something?” he asked standing taller, really rubbing it in. 

“Yes!” he answered exasperated as Etho laughed once more. A stronger more full bodied one. Bdubs felt his face heat up from embarrassment. It wasn’t red it was just the scarf. Just the scarf, and Etho’s stupid, stupid. 

He was too cold to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Bdubs and Etho, maybe just Etho in general. Next chapter will be uploaded next week? 
> 
> find me on twitter @jjellai or @ethominecraft i mainly draw but i do upload fic updates :D


	3. A Glowing Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etho's really tired, why does he have to answer all of Tango's questions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Decked Out Etho for you :DD also some tired Etho over my usual sleepy Etho haha !! This one is a little short but it's very fun

A loud splash of a puddle as Etho ran through the dungeon. His foot nearly getting caught in a hole as a loud crash was heard behind him. He didn’t look back, he knew there was a ravenger chasing him the sudden noise had only confirmed. He was almost back.

He ran up a slope as the laughter of vexs echoed in the walls. The dungeons alive with his quick heat beat. He vaulted himself down through a broken gate, meant for water to flow down, just big enough for Etho to jump down as he scrambled for footing steps away from the door.

He nearly fell before getting himself together and diving through blackstone doors as they shut behind him immediately, letting the ravenger slam into head into the wall before grumbling and stomping away.

Etho breathed heavily. one of his hands moving towards his face as he laid semi upright on the prep room floor, still looking at the door. Feeling the cool rock against his half gloved hands, as he breathed in and out and his hand ran along his mask.

Perfectly in place as it was designed to be, not like his fabric ones that slipped easily this one was hard and plastic. It was better suited for the cave air the dungeon trapped. A cyberpunk styled mask that Beef had snagged from his city and had given to Etho as a small gift. With wires that ran out the side that glowed, thick straps that held the mask in place and two circular filters that let his hot breath escape. It was black and cyan.

He held his hand in front of it feeling the breath escape as a soft glow from the wires shone on his fingers. His heart still pumping with adrenaline, he laid his head to the floor letting one hand sit on his chest as he clutched the token he had nabbed his other. Laying and breathing.

“Must’ve been some run huh?” Someone said walking up the stairs of the room.

“Yeah,” Etho looked up at the ceiling before his eyes met a pair of red ones that peered down at him before offering a hand to help him up.

Etho reached out, nearly missing the others hand, using it to help himself up.

“Thanks Tango,” he breathed after awhile.

“Yeah don’t mention it, after all I designed the dungeon to be this brutal,” he stood a little taller as he spoke proudly. Didn’t help Etho was much taller compared to him even when slouched over.

He let a small smile form on his lips, though Tango was none the wiser as it hide behind the mask and his tired eyes. He had been doing a lot of runs recently. His feet heavy as he wandered over to the loot boxes seeing what he had rolled. Tango followed behind peeking at the loot.

The room was quiet as Etho shuffled from one box to the next checking the cards he had in his loot pool, all garbage. He huffed before picking a decent one and hitting a button to reset them.

Leaving a confused tango. Etho looked down at him strangely. Was he confused? maybe Etho was just tired. He’s gotta stop doing so many runs everyday. He was at, 48 now?

“Your mask glows,” Tango pointed at the mask leaving Etho awkwardly fumbling with the loot now too scared to move from his spot and Tango’s pointed gaze.

“Oh, yeah,” his fingers fiddled with his pocket as he stuffed the token and loot in it.

“No like, when you breathe out? The light gets really strong,” Tango lowered his hand to use to express when he talked.

Etho felt ok to move again as he walked to the shulker holding his deck of cards, picking it up as it shrunk and fit into his inventory neatly. He turned to listen to what Tango had to say next.

“I’ve never seen this one,” Tango mumbled, a hand on his chin, before he seemed to make some realization looking up as Etho’s eyes darted away from Tango’s curious ones.

“Wait why do you even wear a mask?”

Etho breathed in and out relaxing himself, this rollercoaster of emotions was far too much for him today.

“I dunno,” he started down the stairs leaving an exasperated Tango to follow behind.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” He spoke quickly, now hooked by Etho’s phrasing.

Etho continued heading forward to trade in his token, jamming the coin in the system letting it process as he waited for his cards.

“I dunno,” he simply repeated. Tango sighed, hard.

“But people have seen you without your mask right? Someone must’ve,” he mumbled the last bit.

“Maybe,” he leaned against the alcove turning to look at Tango, a smug grin on his face as Tango’s brain scrambled and fried trying to get something out of this. This.

“Shut up,” he grumbled looking away from Etho

“Me?” He feigned a gasp “But I haven’t even done anything,” he placed a hand on his chest in fake hurt.

“Gahh I hate you so much,” Tango finally said, clearer. “You and your dumb-”

“Dumb what?” Etho cut his train of thought off as Tango looked up at Etho, having to crane his neck even worse when Etho stood up straight now sneering at Tango and taking a step towards him.

“Dumb face!” Tango blurted trying to find something to snap back at Etho with. Etho chuckled ruffling Tango’s hair, grabbing a freshly dispensed shulker and walking away. Leaving a confused Tango that cursed while fixing his hair still without a single question answered.

Except for the first one I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be over the weekend I believe. Thank you so much for all the kudos, hits, and lovely comments you all leave they genuinely mean the world to me and keeps me going :]]

**Author's Note:**

> each fic will start with a beginning note of which other hermit is in it. all of these can be read as one offs but i think having together is fun !! 
> 
> find me on twitter @jjellai i mainly post art but also post fanfic updates.


End file.
